


Terror and Fascination (A BillDip Collection)

by Nabeerie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Drabbles, M/M, cipherpines, short-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabeerie/pseuds/Nabeerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various BillDip drabbles, both romantic and platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror and Fascination (A BillDip Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one way back when I was reading 1984 for fun like a nerd. Big Brother in general kind of reminded me of Bill Cipher, and this passage in particular caught me. I might write an AU for this, who knows?

"Here kid, take this." Stan dropped a box full of dusty books into Dipper's arms. They were cleaning out a closet stuffed nearly to bursting with old, ripping boxes and clothes that hadn't seen the light of day since the mid-80s. "You like books, right?"

Dipper looked down into the box, seeing nothing but those weird old people books about politics and rough, cold-hearted former Marines who are brought out of retirement to go on secret missions for the goverment. "Oh. Thanks." He walked off quickly, his arms burning from the weight of the books.

By the time he got upstairs, his arms were on fire. He dropped the box onto his bed, (by now the bottom was nearly broken from the weight) then sat on his bed. After waiting a few moments to let the pain fade from his muscles, he began to sort through the books, looking to see if there was anything actually interesting. _Ultra-Secret Mission, I Dislike This Particular Politican, Robert Bigglesnorp: A Biography. Nope._ About midway through his session, he came across a battered old paperback. _1984._ Dipper had seen people on the news and the internet reference this book. With that many people reading it, it had to be good, right? He set it aside before tossing the other books back into the box and putting it beside his bed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Dipper lay on his bed, reading 1984. A single passage stopped him cold. 

_Always the eyes watching you and the voice enveloping you. Asleep or awake, working or eating, indoors or out of doors, in the bath or in bed — no escape. Nothing was your own except the few cubic centimetres inside your skull._

Dipper paused. Then, taking a pencil into his hand, he crossed out _except_ and wrote _not even_ above it. 

A faint chuckle sounded in his skull.

_That's right, kid._

There was no escape. 


End file.
